Mass Pike Interchange
}} The Mass Pike Interchange is a location in the Commonwealth in 2287. Background Mass Pike Interchange before the Great War was an interchange between two elevated freeways, one heading north-south and one east-west, located near Lake Cochituate west of Boston. By 2287, Mass Pike Interchange has become inhabited by the Gunners, who have established an outpost on the freeway's ruins. Layout Sitting atop the western freeway, it consists of two roads: the freeway and the old highway. The old highway connects Mass Pike Tunnel west to the interchange and leads to the Nuka-World transit center at the west end of the highway. At the bottom and top of the freeway, the Sole Survivor will come across several Gunners. There are two elevators that can be used to reach the upper and lower sections of the freeway. The elevator to the lower freeway is located north of the interchange, while the second is located in the middle of the interchange, guarded by several Gunners. The uppermost section contains very few Gunners, while the lower section has several and an assaultron, as well as a Gunner commander with power armor (T-45/T-51 and very rarely T-60). It also consists of numerous shacks containing loot. Near the power armor station, there is a shack that contains several items and a crate containing rare loot. Notable loot * Grognak the Barbarian issue #7 - In the commander's shack sitting on top of the toilet. * Leveled power armor pieces - On the power armor station next to the Gunner commander's shack. Nearby Gunners will enter the power armor if alerted to the Sole Survivor's presence. * A standing power armor - On the road northwest of the Mass Pike Interchange at a military checkpoint. Going west to Poseidon Reservoir, one will see a couple of burned cars and a truck full of cigarette machines. Right beside the door. * 2 bottlecap mines - In the shed behind the weapons workbench. Related quests * Long Road Ahead - After traveling around with MacCready he will ask for help in getting rid of the Gunners at this location; namely Barnes and Winlock. Notes * In the Nuka-World add-on, a Gunner named Zachariah left his squad at the interchange because he was tired of being ordered around by Barnes and Winlock. He now resides in the Grandchester Mystery Mansion luring in wastelanders. * In some cases the power armor pieces and frame will be standing inside the Gunner commander's shack in the same space as the bed. The power armor including pieces (armor pieces, fusion core) are inaccessible. To workaround this, go to the power armor station and activate it: the power armor frame and all pieces will be placed on the power armor station. Appearances The Mass Pike Interchange only appears in Fallout 4. Behind the scenes The Mass Pike Interchange (a.k.a. "Turnpike") is a real location in Weston, Massachusetts, where Route 128 (Interstate 95) crosses under and connects with the turnpike. It is significantly closer to the Charles River in reality; the on-ramp and off-ramp for northbound traffic both cross over the river twice. Gallery Mass_Pike_Interchange_POI_01.jpg|Failed settler farm and encampment on the top edge of one of the ramps Mass_Pike_Interchange_POI_02.jpg|Gunner encampment located inside one of the overpasses Mass_Pike_Interchange_POI_03.jpg|Gunner encampment located inside one of the overpasses Mass_Pike_Interchange_POI_04.jpg|View of the lift that leads to and from the Gunner's encampment FO4_Mass_Pike_Interchange_elevator.png|The lift from Forest Grove marsh FO4 Mass Pike Interchange from elevator.png|View from the elevator FO4 Mass Pike Interchange turret.png|The turret at the gate terminal is visible FO4 Mass Pike Interchange central elevator.png|Central elevator the top FO4 Mass Pike Interchange power armor.png|Power armor and a service station near the commander's quarters FO4 Mass Pike Interchange green.png|A weapons chest in the commander's house FO4 Grognak the Barbarian in Mass Pike Interchange.png|Grognak the Barbarian FO4 Mass Pike Interchange central elevator post.png|Central elevator Category:Fallout 4 locations de:Autobahnkreuz Mass Pike ru:Станция «Масс Пайк» uk:Розв'язка «Мас Пайк» zh:麻州公路交流道